Renewal
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: Sasuke's always been infatuated with power, it was just never assumed to this extent... OOC Sasuke-slightly. Suggestive themes and foul language.


_**A/N:**_** Um…this is the one-shot I began writing when I finally realized how obsessed with power Sasuke really is. It's meant to be funny, but sometimes seems super serious. I wonder why. I honestly didn't intend for the serious parts to just pop in (really and truly), though…I still do like them. So, read on…**

/...\

_One-Shot _

**Third Person POV:**

_Every…part…tingling…_

_Stinging…pain…_

_I can't…move._

—_why?—_

_This cold, undefeatable…force…in…my…_

_Lungs are_ **burning**.

_How…can this…masked…_

_(but who is masked again?)_

_My…enemy…has…_

—_I am dying—_

_Fluttering…heartbeats…_

_But why…can my…mind…process these l-little thoughts?_

…_Cold…so very cold…_

_(will I die?)_

—_please don't let me_ **die**_—_

_W-wait…w-what's this…?_

_A force…_

_A…new…force…_

_Warm…so warm…_

—_no,_ **burning**_—_

_(I AM BURNING)_

_What…is…this?_

_The ice—the feeling of…so c-cold—is…melting…_

_W-wait._

_Not…a force._

**Chakra**.

_It's…pushing my lungs…in…_

_I…cannot…take…a breath…_

_So malevolent…so potent…_

—_why does it_ **burn** _so badly?—_

_(my masked murderer was never this strong…was he?)_

_If…I move…_

_This Chakra will…kill me!_

_R-rip my…head off…and…_

_Eat my…h-heart._

—**this**_…will be my death—_

_(where is the cold?)_

_(I need the cold!)_

_Need…to escape…this…_

_But…what…is…t-this?_

_Is…it…real?_

—_is this Hell?—_

For a moment, two pale lavender eyelids slid open.

_No…no…this is a…bridge…_

Two onyx irises sought out the source of the malicious Chakra.

_What is this…red mist?_

_Red…mist?_

_No…_

_Chakra._

_Swirling, red-orange…Chakra…_

_But…who…?_

A form stood in the midst of the spiraling Chakra—a figure clothed in an orange, blood-splattered jumpsuit.

Twin dark eyes widened fractionally.

_No…_

_It…can't…_

_How can this…b-be?_

_This…choking…Chakra…_

The figure—the blonde figure—growled, and sharpened canines pricked at the figure's bottom lip.

_How…him…_

—_is he the one, to show me my death in these horrific sensations?—_

_So powerful…_

The blonde boy shot forward, at speeds unrecognizable to the dark eyes. The sound of shattering glass quickly echoed.

_This…power…_

_I need this…_**demonic…**

**Unattainable…**

**Evil…**

**Wonderful…**

_Power._

_Naruto…_

The pallid eyelids slid shut, darkness quickly hovering, evolving, and claiming.

·

·

·

"—suke?"

…_Hn?_

"Sa—ke?"

_Sake?_

"SASUKE?"

_Ah. My name._

·

·

·

Sasuke hadn't died, and that fact filled Naruto with such relief that he wanted nothing more than to tear it out and throw it into the ocean. But as much as Naruto disliked the feelings running through him, he couldn't deny that he was…glad that the Uchiha was still alive. Not just glad, but _happy_. What would he have done had Sasuke died? Honestly, Naruto didn't have an answer to that, which only further fuelled his happiness.

That did not, however, mean that he was comfortable with Sasuke walking so close to him on the way home.

"Back off, Sasuke!" He finally snapped when the taller boy's hand brushed against his, "Space, please!" The blonde boy scowled something fierce, all his teeth normal sized. Sasuke blinked. Where were the pointed canines he'd seen on the bridge?

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura snarled, bobbing said boy over the head, leaving a protruding lump, "Don't you dare yell at Sasuke-kun! As if anyone would want to get close to _you!_" There was a flash of something—_maybe hurt?_—in Naruto's eyes, but it passed so quickly that Sasuke couldn't be certain. Instead, the fair-haired Genin playfully pouted at his (oh-so obvious) crush.

_Where was it?_

That was what Sasuke kept wondering to himself, but no matter how close he got to Naruto, he couldn't see a trace of that horrible—_but beautiful_—Chakra he'd felt during his near-death state. It seemed like the blonde boy was back to his old ways, and though he seemed more easily riled and on edge (even if it was only in the slightest of amounts) there was nothing left to suggest he was the same boy that Sasuke had clearly seen.

Was this all an act? Was Naruto really hiding his true powers from all of them? Or had he awakened some mysterious, unknown bloodline on the bridge, much as Sasuke had awoke the Sharingan? Whatever the case, it had definitely been Naruto who'd released that Chakra, and such power was…_admirable_.

He stepped closer to the antsy boy.

"Stop getting so close, teme!" The boy shrieked again, this time cracking his knuckles to prove his ire, "What is this?"

"…It's in case anyone tries to attack you, dobe. And keep your voice down."

Naruto's scowl deepened. "I can look out for myself, asshole! So no thanks! I'm the one who saved _your_ ass on the bridge anyway!" His voice seemed smug and Sasuke's eyes lit up.

"Doubt it, loser."

"I did _too!_ When you were out cold I—"

"Boys," Kakashi's voice came lightly, with an edge of amusement, "Let's settle down, alright? You can argue back at home." It was an innocent enough sentence, but the way Naruto instantly quieted down made Sasuke extremely suspicious.

"…Yes, Kakashi-sensei," He murmured, staring at the dirt. His big cerulean eyes lowered to the ground and his feet almost seemed to trudge in the dirt path. It all screamed of secrets and silent reprimands, but again Sasuke couldn't be certain. Sakura didn't even seem slightly suspicious. As intelligent as she was, the girl seemed somewhat easy to deceive. The dark-haired boy's eyes narrowed.

Whatever. That was just information to classify away for later on.

The rest of the journey home was relatively silent—until lunchtime rolled around and Naruto began screaming for ramen—, but Sasuke was now nearly sure that something was up. Naruto being quiet? What was the world coming to? There was definitely something—some bit of information—missing from this equation, but the littlest Uchiha couldn't seem to place it together.

Why were they hiding whatever power Naruto had acquired? Even if it had been the singular…evilest thing he'd ever felt, it was…pure _power_. And they were teammates, weren't they? Bloodlines were important to keep secret (except perhaps the more famous ones, like the Sharingan and the Byakugan) but how could they work on their teamwork—and Sasuke used that term loosely—if Naruto was keeping secrets?

But whatever the reason for the secrecy, Sasuke _liked_ that power he'd felt. Though some might've considered it…merciless…or malignant, the young Uchiha only saw potential in it.

_He could help me with…_**that** _goal._

A slow smirk spread itself across his face, and Kakashi—the only one who saw it, seeing as how Sakura was too far into her little dream world and Naruto was too occupied conversing with anyone who'd listen—was immediately worried.

They gave their mission report the next day...or it was more like, _Kakashi_ went to give their mission report and the three Genin were left to their own business. Seeing as how they were all too tired though, they each went off their separate ways.

"Night, Sakura-chan! Bye, Sasuke-teme!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO! Goodnight, Sasuke-kun!"

"…"

He didn't say anything to them—obviously—, but Sasuke was disturbed by the fact that he _wanted_ to. The words, _'See you, dobe'_ had almost slipped past his usually tight lips. Why? So confusing—this whole week had been nothing but confusing, _confusing, confusing._

The Uchiha Compound was still in the night, but then again it always was. The dark-eyed and haired boy regarded the compound apathetically as he walked through it, though inside his heart felt like it was made out of ice.

It still seemed like blood soaked these streets.

…_Because of_ **him**.

…_My_ **brother**.

Naruto's face immediately popped into his head, but this time it was not accompanied by a flood of annoyance. This time…it was something _warmer_. Not nearly as hot as the Chakra—that _special, special_ Chakra—had been, but it wasn't the same feeling that accompanied everyone else in the village when he thought of them (if he even _did_).

_He's useful. Much more useful than I originally assumed._

That thought strangely made him blush, as much as he tried to fight it off. What was so…_consuming_ about Naruto being so powerful? What was so _interesting?_

Had there even been signs?

Maybe. There had been the Mizuki incident, which Sasuke knew about, but he hadn't thought…hadn't even guessed…

Did that mean that Iruka-sensei knew…about that orange-red Chakra? He _must've_, since he'd been there when the whole incident had gone down. In that case, not only did Kakashi know, but Iruka too and most definitely the Hokage (and maybe his ANBU and the council if he informed them).

_How…did I not see? All this time!_

But…this power…this power had helped Naruto take out not only the Chūnin Mizuki (albeit a Chūnin who hadn't been on the mission roster in months because of his teaching post), but the Hyouton user Haku, who Sasuke himself had been unable to beat…_even with_ the Sharingan.

_So…powerful…and useful…and necessary…_

Again Sasuke blushed, but this time he couldn't force it back.

·

·

·

The next morning's events were not anticipated by anyone.

"What do you mean Naruto's not coming for awhile?" Sasuke hissed out through gritted teeth, his eyes so narrow that the black of his irises was barely visible. Kakashi smiled under his tight mask, pretty much ignoring the dark look on the Uchiha's face.

"He'll be with the Hokage for the morning—official business and all. Basically, it's not your problem, so we'll be doing some missions until he gets back," The silver-haired Jōnin informed them cheerfully, holding out three scrolls, each of them with a different D-rank mission on them.

"D-rank? But Kakashi-sensei, we just came back from a C-rank turned A-rank!" Sakura protested, "Shouldn't we get some higher ranking missions?" Though Sasuke agreed with her, he refrained from saying so, since the rosette kunoichi already had imaginary hearts in her eyes. Every time she would glance over at him, the background seemed to pinken and sparkle, her eyes glowing.

A genjutsu?

Sasuke shook his head. _Whatever_.

"If you haven't noticed, Sakura, we're not a full unit right now. Now come on; you two have some daycare students to babysit!"

The two Genin groaned and hung their heads—well, Sakura did, and Sasuke simply scowled deeper and clicked his tongue. Kakashi just smiled, his eyes turned upward in a U-form.

For the rest of the morning (for as long as it lasted anyway, since the Hatake _had_ arrived late, like always), the two Genin babysat a horde of whining children, repainted the Ninja Academy, and transported some documents to various people. It was relatively simple work, but didn't stop the aggravation from settling in after nearly four hours of said work and missing lunch.

Sakura had pestered Sasuke relentlessly during their missions, going on and on about how 'cool' it was that he'd awoken his Sharingan and how great he was getting. While all of her prattling was harmless and probably in fact sweet, it served nothing further than to annoy the Uchiha to bits. She was weak and that was a hindrance Sasuke just _didn't_ need.

_She…is nothing special._

_She is not like me…or Naruto._

It was almost eye-opening, how alike they both were. Both orphans. Both thrown into cruel and downright painful situations (Sasuke would have to be an idiot not to see the reproachful looks that Naruto always seemed to receive). Both hiding behind masks (Sasuke hid his inner fury and hatred behind apathy, and he was inclined to believe that Naruto did the same). Both with bloodlines.

_He is…somewhat…maybe more so…like me…_

_And yet…he is…superior to me…_

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura started off uncertainly when they met up with their Jōnin teacher again, "May I…ask a question?"

"You just did," He teased. The tiny pinkette grimaced and a vein pulsed near her temple. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes—her anger was pitiful and predictable.

"I wanted to know about that…um…evil Chakra we felt on the bridge," She said with a slight force behind her words, as if demanding an answer. Though the raven-haired Uchiha boy didn't make a big deal out of it outwardly, he snapped his focus and attention on the Hatake. Kakashi surveyed their faces for a moment, but his faint smile remained untouched.

"Sasuke, since you were unconscious during _that_ time, you won't remember, but that huge spike in Chakra came from Zabuza. He was trying to make me hesitate using Killer Intent, but it didn't work…obviously."

"Oh." Sakura let it drop, not affected by the answer. _Too trusting._

Sasuke, on the other hand, almost growled. The liar! How dare he determine that neither Genin deserved to know the truth! They were teammates! How could they do this so-called 'teamwork' with one of them keeping secrets? How dangerous was this new bloodline that not even the last—genuine and loyal—Uchiha could know about it?

He clenched his teeth but didn't push the issue.

_I will know soon._

_And Naruto will aid me in my goals. He is too useful to leave._

"Sasuke-kun? Would you like to do to lunch with me?" The green-eyed pretty little girl inquired hopefully. Her big eyes sparkled.

"No."

_Haruno, on the other hand, is nothing more than a weight holding me and Naruto back._

From his peripheral vision, Sasuke saw a lithe form jogging at high speeds to them. His heart skipped a beat and he frowned fractionally. _He is here now?_

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'LL EAT WITH YOU!"

The same rosette that, not a moment ago, had appeared docile and timid, now glowered something fierce and had her fists tightly coiled at her sides. Her cheeks were splashed with color—according to her growing embarrassment—and she seemed like she'd rather be anywhere _but_ here.

"Go away, Naruto," She grumbled, angling herself closer to Sasuke, who did the exact opposite. Suddenly realizing something, Sakura looked down quickly.

Sasuke's hands were clenched into fists.

Murderous fury shone in her emerald orbs. "See, Naruto? You're bothering Sasuke-kun. Now go home or back to the Hokage." Again there was that sudden shift in the blonde-s eyes, as if he was quickly covering up his lapse in facial control.

_We're hiding behind masks._

But as he approached them, he shot a withering glare towards Sasuke, who merely continued to regard him intensely. "I don't care if I'm bothering Pretty-Boy. I wanted to ask you out, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's lips spread from ear to ear, his pearly whites showing.

"N-O! Not happening!"

His grin faltered a bit before he rescued it. "It won't even be a date, Sakura-chan. Just two teammates having a meal!"

"Go away, Naruto! No is no."

"I'll pay!"

Now she seemed to consider. "Well…" A free meal without the title of a date? Of course she would agree.

Sasuke didn't realize how angry he really was until the rage was bubbling in his stomach acid and his teeth were grinding down together. The cause of his ire was a mystery, but the littlest Clan Head (and he was, if you looked at it politically) found himself _loathing_ the fact that Sakura was considering going on a date with Naruto. How could someone who had no concept of their teammate's secret powers be a romantic interest of said teammate? She didn't even care enough! Sasuke did!

_He already said it wouldn't be considered a date._

_But you know he will…_

"Um…Sasuke-teme? Why are you _grabbing my arm?_"

"…Let's go spar, dobe." Sasuke began to drag him off, gripping him by his bicep.

"What the hell, asshole? I was asking Sakura out!"

"I'M NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!" The aforementioned girl shouted, shaking her fist in front of her face.

"Out to lunch! Out to lunch!" He tried to correct himself, but she instead simply shook her head and tore away. Naruto hung his head in defeat, letting himself be dragged away by the taller and paler Genin. The training grounds weren't far off and Sasuke seemed to be in a mad rush to get there.

"…Thanks, bastard."

"You're welcome."

"THAT WASN'T FOR REAL, SASUKE-ASSHOLE!"

"…Hn."

·

·

·

"Do you enjoy ruining my life?"

"What life, usuratonkachi?"

"Bite me…—wait, what the fuck do you think you're doing, Uchiha? BACK OFF—"

"Don't say things you don't mean, moron."

·

·

·

Their battle was intense, but then again most of theirs were. The only thing Sasuke could not understand was why Naruto hadn't used his…secret weapon (bloodline) even though it'd cost him victory. It didn't make _sense_. Unless…unless the bloodline was strictly for live-or-die situations and couldn't be used in a friendly spar.

_How noble. And intelligent of him._

Sasuke held out his hand, offering to help Naruto up. "We're going to go eat. I'm hungry." Not one to let a nice gesture go by, the flaxen-haired teenager took his teammate's hand, lifting himself up. Yet, his lips still slipped downward.

"Why do _you_ decide when we get to eat?" He was a lot calmer after a spar, not so boisterous and hyper.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but it's the _principle_ of things."

"…Whatever, idiot. Let's just go eat. Ichiraku's. Your treat." He swiftly began to walk away and Naruto had to catch up with him before pouting and sulking. It wasn't like Gama-chan had a lot of 'fat' to spare. Especially for Sasuke. _Cheap, rich bastards._

Teuchi was quite surprised to see Naruto after so long, and even more shocked to see Sasuke joining him. Not that he complained, of course. Naruto was his best customer—that skinny child could eat—and Sasuke Uchiha didn't exactly have a bad appetite. The two of them were heartedly welcomed anytime they wished.

His face was immediately jammed into a bowl of ramen when they sat down and Sasuke watched in a sort of fascinated horror as he practically _inhaled_ the noodles. It was enough to make anybody sick to their stomach, but luckily Sasuke wasn't anyone. He'd seen a lot worse in his short life, and Naruto's…admittedly horrifying eating habits and table manners weren't really far up there.

"—didn't know you liked ramen, 'Suke—" Naruto remarked in the middle of eating, glancing up momentarily.

Said boy wrinkled his nose. "I don't. It's the only food _you'll_ eat though."

Naruto blinked once before looking down sheepishly. "Geez, well…thanks, Sasuke. This is cool, since you usually—" He was cut off by the usually brooding boy.

"Don't thank me. This consolation for me beating you so badly. And you're still paying, stupid."

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO _PRETEND_ TO BE DOING THIS OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF YOUR HEART?"

"…You dream too much, dobe. Now go back to being a human vacuum."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST—"

"Shut up and _I'll_ buy you more ramen."

Silence.

"…Teuchi-jiji? Another bowl please. Uchiha-san's paying."

Sasuke nearly dropped his chopsticks at the new name, but settled on lightly smirking instead. He _still_ didn't know how Naruto did it—managed to keep up this idiotic, practically helpless façade, when Sasuke knew he was anything but. In retrospect though, it probably made Sasuke respect the tanned Genin teammate of his even more.

"Uchiha-san, moron?"

"We could go back to Sasuke-asshole if you'd like."

"…Ah. It's starting to grow on me."

·

·

·

"Damn it, teme, you didn't have to _actually_ bite me! It was an expression."

"Well, don't go saying ridiculous things then."

"An _expression!_"

"Again—ridiculous things."

"Go fuck yourself, bastard!"

"…"

"Hah, no response? Obviously you—whoa, don't you dare start doing—TEME, IT WAS AN INSULT, NOT A GO-AHEAD!"

"But you just said—"

"WHY DO YOU CALL ME THE MORON? ZIP YOUR PANTS BACK UP, CREEP!"

"…"

"AND DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!"

"Hn, loser."

·

·

·

The two probably-friends (neither of them knew what to say about the title) walked in silence from Ichiraku to wherever. At first it was just aimless strolling, but it soon transgressed into Sasuke leading them both to the Uchiha Compound.

The whole way there Naruto continued to stare and stare at the onyx-eyed companion of his, as if he wasn't sure what to make of him. His expression was comical and inside Sasuke was snickering, but he recognized the hesitance and mistrust on the whiskered boy's face. He too had worn that such expression during the years after that…**incident**. Though it made sense. Sasuke had always been obvious about his dislike for others, including Naruto, so this sudden interest in Naruto must've been…odd.

_And why indeed?_

The boy decided to voice his concerns. "Why…what is all this, Sasuke? Why are you being…nice to me?"

Sasuke regarded him calmly, but he was sweating at the question a little. "…You're better than Sakura. A better teammate."

Naruto frowned. "Thanks, I guess, but don't insult Sakura-chan. She's an amazing teammate." He almost seemed to _glow_ when speaking of her, his azure eyes glimmering. It was a nice expression, and it never got tiring even if he wore if often.

_Then…why does this stomachache always appear?_

_Why at…_**her** _name…from_ **his** _lips?_

Sasuke snorted instead of showing his inner turmoil. "If you say so. She's a burden to me. We can't keep picking up where she lets off." His speeches seemed to be getting longer and longer, which perplexed him. The Uchiha noticed how he had unintentionally grouped Naruto with him.

_Unintentionally? As if._

Entering the compound, Naruto looked around leisurely, taking his time to observe the now-abandoned Uchiha Compound. It didn't really bother Sasuke (not really at least, so he tried to convince himself), so he let the whiskered boy do as he wished. The taller of the two brought them to his house, which was situated in the middle of the district, surrounded by a shallow koi pond (the fish were fed regularly by Sasuke) and some assorted sakura trees.

"You're helping me with chores, then we're going to sleep," Sasuke informed him. Naruto paused.

"Eh…what?"

"Are you hard of hearing, dobe? You're staying the night here."

"With the freak that bit me and tried to—"

"Not even for ramen?"

"…You have ramen?"

"Depends."

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "On what?"

"Well, I also have some tomatoes."

"…And?"

"I always expect my guests to eat my freshly grown tomatoes."

"You grow toma—YOU HAVE _GUESTS?_"

He clicked his tongue and turned away, so Naruto bounded after him, not allowing the other boy to escape his sight (after all, what would that serve other than to start an annoying pseudo-game of hide and seek?). Unbeknownst to him, a teensy tiny smirk left its mark on the youngest Clan Head's lips. _Now I won't have to finish all these irritating chores on my own._

Though none of the chores were too vexing, they did take up the better part of the evening. From feeding the fish, to raking the leaves, to sweeping the floors, to washing the windows, the little jobs piled themselves one by one over the others. In the beginning, Naruto had been pissed, realizing that he'd been swindled into this with the promise of sweet ramen (which he'd yet to receive), but as of lately he'd begun to turn it into a game.

It only figured that Naruto would try competing with Sasuke against _everything_, even doing chores. The Uchiha would've groaned, but then again, who was getting a reprieve of completing all the everyday jobs?

Oh. Right. Him.

So while Naruto seemed to amuse himself with running around the Uchiha Quarter with a broom, Sasuke merely smirked and snorted to himself, tending to his small tomato garden. They _were_ ripe enough to be eaten, and—as his blonde teammate had implied—he actually for once had a guest over. If he was going to suffer through ramen for the second time in a day, then Naruto was going to eat a tomato or two.

And enjoy them, damn it.

During dinner, the usually inobservant Uzumaki boy took note of the dark expression on the Uchiha's face and tentatively bit into the plump, red fruit. It wasn't half bad, he had to admit, plus it clearly appeased the Uchiha, since now he seemed more apathetic and less like he was about to kill anything within a ten meter radius of him.

"S'not _too_ bad," Naruto admitted, licking up some of the juices that stained his bottom lip. Sasuke snorted.

"You're ridiculous. It's amazing."

"Don't put words in my mouth, jackass!"

Sasuke stilled for a moment in his chair, his bangs suddenly shielding his eyes. "…Can't we ever stop fighting, Naruto? Does it always have to end with us calling each other names?" The boy in question frowned, his heart feeling a little cold.

"I…I guess not. Gee, I'm sorry, 'Suke. I didn't know it bothered you so much…" Maybe his heart felt a little more than just _cold_. He hadn't even…who knew the Uchiha took these things so close to heart?

With his bangs still covering his eyes, Sasuke shook his head. "It's just that…" He sighed, "You're so…gullible, you moron." His lips curled into a devious smirk and Naruto could practically see his onyx eyes twinkling in amusement under his spiky bangs.

"SEE? YOU'RE A HEARTLESS BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU—"

"Oh, be careful, Naruto. I might take these things to heart."

"AND YOU READ MY MIND TO BOOT! YOU STUPID, SHARINGAN-WIELDING—"

"You are so _loud_, you know? And predictable." The dark-haired shinobi stood up, hands already in his pockets. "Come on, I'm tired.' Naruto blinked, coming out of his rage.

"Ah. It _is_ late, ne?"

Without really responding (if you could consider a lifted eyebrow _'responding'_), the Uchiha simply picked up his finished bowl of ramen and brought it into the kitchen. Naruto rolled his eyes and lugged his _eight bowls_ in the same direction. The dishwasher was then stacked neatly and prepared before being closed and turned on.

After that was sorted, the two boys ventured together to Sasuke's room. Their footsteps sounded like _tap, tap, taps_ all the way to the older boy's bedroom, but neither of them really cared too much. It was late into the night, as one could tell from staring out the window into the dark, starry sky, and lights couldn't be seen from deep within the Uchiha Compound.

Naruto's lips were slack, as he gazed at the taller Genin's back.

_I see…that…you are…_

_Just as lonely as…me…_

_But how did I not see this?_

"Sasuke?"

In questioning, said boy looked over his shoulder. Naruto's smile was blinding even in the dark, even in such an unfamiliar place.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

His eyes were shut from the force of his lovely smile and Sasuke was sure he'd never seen such a grateful smile on the boy before. He recognized this fact and his heart sped up double time.

_What is it…about him…?_

_Even when his powers aren't showing…?_

Naruto's skin was almost pale in the moonlight streaming in through the window.

_Oh…I see…_

_So…_**this** _is why?_

He let out an echoing chuckle. "How unexpected…" The smile dropped from Naruto's face and morphed into something much more inquiring.

"What is?"

Sasuke shook his head. "…Nothing, and…you're welcome."

It took Naruto so long to process his words that Sasuke was already long gone. The unusually hyperactive boy scowled.

"SASUKE! IT'S IMPOLITE TO LEAVE YOUR GUESTS, YOU KNOW!"

·

·

·

"…Good morning, usuratonkachi."

"…"

"…"

"…Sasuke?"

"…Hn?"

"Where did you fall asleep last night?"

"On my bed, dumbass."

"…Alright. And where did I fall asleep?"

"On my futon, moron."

"…And where are we now…considering we are both sleeping beside each other?"

"On the futon. Is there some point to these questions?"

"…Sasuke. Why. Are. You. Lying. Beside. Me?"

"Because this is where I woke up."

"…SASUKE. WHY. DID. YOU. WAKE. UP. BESIDE. ME?"

"Who knows, dobe? Now go back to sleep unless you plan on making breakfast."

"…"

"…"

"GET THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING CREEPY—"

"WHOA. Language. You are in _my_ house, moron."

"…"

"…"

"I'll kill you."

"Sure you will."

·

·

·

"Good morning, boys," Kakashi chuckled, seeing the two roughed up Genin teammates. Sasuke was currently sporting a black eye, a bruised lip, and red marks around his neck, while Naruto had multiple new scratches on his face, a few burn marks, and a swollen cheek.

Neither of them responded, settling on glaring holes into the Hatake, who remained completely unaffected and altogether _too_ amused. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed dangerous and the fury was practically radiating off her. As soon as Naruto sensed this shift in atmosphere, he ducked behind Sasuke.

"What…did you do…to Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" She seethed, taking a single step forward in his direction. Though it (her anger) was also partially directed at Sasuke since he was in the way, the Uchiha Clan Head simply stood still with his hands in his pockets—the normal Uchiha-guy-pose, nearly as recognizable as Rock Lee's patented nice-guy-pose. Naruto yelped and practically climbed up Sasuke's back.

"…He tried to strangle me, so I used a Katon on him," Sasuke replied in his monotone voice. At this, the perverted Jōnin sniggered childishly while Sakura's eyes seemed to grow flames in them.

"Sasuke, she's going to murder me!" Naruto hissed menacingly, tightening his grip on the Uchiha, "I'll have your head for this, you know! I'm your closest friend, teammate, buddy—"

"NARUTO!"

"I'm not dealing with her in this state," Sasuke murmured as Sakura launched herself at them and Naruto jumped off the taller boy's back, scurrying off. "When my lip stops throbbing I'll consider it."

Pulling his new copy of Icha Icha out of his pocket, Kakashi flipped to a random page while Sasuke watched the chase with disinterest. The two Genin teammates of his managed to run around the training ground six times before Kakashi finally made a comment.

"You boys and your crazy ways of showing affection."

Sasuke's eye developed a tick. "Lazy Jōnin should keep their noses out of other people's business."

Kakashi smiled, but said nothing, so Sasuke contented himself with watching Naruto duck into a tree to avoid the wrathful Haruno girl.

·

·

·

Naruto and Sakura lay panting on the grass, both looking absolutely exhausted, though the girl more than the boy. Sasuke stood over them, sighing and rolling his eyes. _Hopeless,_ he thought, _my teammates are hopeless._

_And still…where is that power?_

"Now that you two are all tuckered out, let's start training," Kakashi announced, clapping his hands. Naruto looked like he _wanted_ to glare at the sole Hatake but was too tired to. Sakura was the same.

"We'll spar for now. Naruto, you pair up with—"

"I'll spar with Naruto," Sasuke abruptly interrupted, looking completely normal with the fact that he'd just chosen his own sparring partner instead of just waiting uncaringly as Kakashi announced them. The only one of them that seemed unsurprised—other than Sasuke, of course—was the Jōnin teacher of theirs himself. He simply smiled and reached down to help Sakura up. Said girl quickly wobbled after him, but not before shooting Sasuke a pain filled look.

_One day you'll grow up and into yourself, Sakura…_

_But for now…_

_I can't be bothered with you._

Naruto shrugged, getting to his feet on his own and following Sasuke deeper into the training area (Sasuke had issues with people watching him train or spar). The dark-eyed boy sighed as he turned around and got into a fighting stance. Maybe today Naruto would grace him with the opportunity to see that magnificent bloodline again?

…Though maybe he was still dreaming.

It was clear that Naruto was still tired from his earlier…_romp_ with Sakura, but Sasuke still didn't plan on taking it easy on him. Perhaps if the Uchiha took it hard enough on him and taunted him enough, then maybe—_just maybe_—that malevolent red-orange Chakra would make another appearance.

Naruto's first moves were sluggish and he raced at Sasuke at a speed that the Uchiha didn't even _need_ his Sharingan to plainly see. The moment before the Uzumaki boy took a swing at him, Sasuke gracefully leapt to the side and administered a punch-round-house-kick combo, knocking the other boy off his feet.

He ran at him and Naruto had to roll quickly to the side to avoid receiving a down swinging kick to the stomach. He hoped to his feet a second before Sasuke was upon him again, using his forearm to block Sasuke's punch, pushing the boy's arm uselessly to the side.

All in all, it was a pretty good fight for an exhausted Genin who'd been Katon-ed, beaten, and chased, but Sasuke still managed to practically beat Naruto into the ground. It was neither satisfying for the dark-haired boy nor did it inflate his ego, strangely enough. But, as of his revelation last night, at least Sasuke understood a bit better.

"You fool around too much," Sasuke taunted, although there was no hint of haughtiness in his voice, "Your taijutsu is sorely lacking as well." The ebony-haired boy told him all this while simultaneously straddling the same boy he was scolding. Naruto's arms were extended far above his head, held to the ground by Sasuke. The blonde Genin scowled and bared his teeth.

"Don't be so uppity, Sasuke-teme!" He growled, trying to free his hands from Sasuke's grip (his wrists were currently being pressed harshly into the soil), "And let me go now, asshole!" He squirmed underneath the pale, older boy, causing him to stiffen.

"Stay still, Naruto!" He hissed, eyes flashing. Naruto's face twisted into an expression of annoyed confusion.

"What are you talking about? Just get off me—" The blue-eyed shinobi shifted once more before his eyes widened dramatically and his gaze dropped down to the area where Sasuke's legs met his stomach in the straddling position. Upon a rapid inspection, his stare averted to the sky.

It was deadly quiet for the first few seconds while Naruto remained as still as he possibly could and Sasuke's heart positively _pounded_ in his chest. It was as if the youngest of them was trying to delude himself into thinking that he was experiencing some kind of nightmare, while the older one was busy **living** that nightmare.

Trying to calm himself down, Sasuke quietly murmured, "I guess it can't be helped…" With the ferocity of a wrathful beast—and Sasuke's heart nearly **stopped** when he noticed Naruto's eyes flashed red for a millisecond—, Naruto turned a brand new glare on his supposed 'closest friend'.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU SICK PERVERT?" He snarled, his words laced with venom, "GET OFF ME BFORE I RIP YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!"

"Hold your temper, dobe!" Sasuke yelled as his teammate began to viciously buck and twist under him (which, of course, didn't exactly aid him in his current…_predicament_). The Uzumaki noticed this and suddenly his eyes shifted bloody red—_and stayed that way_—with slits for pupils and clouded by insanity.

A foreign—yet not-so-foreign—Chakra floated into the training ground, causing Sasuke to let go of Naruto's wrists and fall back. It was… _This is…_

Wisps of red-orange Chakra wrapped around Naruto as he sprang into a crouching position. His teeth were bared for a second time, but _this_ time two sharp canines overlapped his bottom lip, pushing into the thin flesh. Sasuke could only sit in pure shock and amazement. Who would've thought…such a simple thing to awaken _that_ power again…

And it was…it was simply…_so consuming_…

It was burrowing in his pores…entering his lungs with his shallow breaths…caressing him in so many—

_This is…_

_He is…_

_This power is…_

_(pure ecstasy)_

Not a moment too soon—as the glint in Naruto's eyes had switched to bloodlust—, the silver-haired Jōnin burst into the clearing where Sasuke and Naruto had been sparring. His eyes were round and alert as he took in the Yondaime Hokage's legacy. _Such a boy, born in sacrifice and destined to bathe in blood and hatred…_

Sasuke **loved** it.

Before Naruto could attack the frozen Uchiha (as that seemed to be the next event), Kakashi pressed a finger forcefully onto the sensitive nerve located in the junction between the boy's neck and shoulder. He was out like a light before he hit the floor (none of the Genins had been conditioned yet to override such a sensation) and the Chakra vanished without a trace.

Kakashi bent down to scoop up Naruto's slack body. "Speak of this to no one," He ordered the wide-eyed Uchiha boy, "I will inform the Hokage. If he wishes to tell you more of what…just transpired, I'll come collect you. But for now, Sasuke…go find Sakura."

Sasuke blinked before nodding. "He…I accidentally taunted him too much," Sasuke fibbed, trying to explain, "And he…that Chakra…" Kakashi's eyes were inadvertently drawn to the situation drawn to the _situation_ still pushing against the Uchiha's pants. His onyx orbs took on an amused light.

"Likely story, Sasuke." He chuckled and turned away. "Who would've thought…" And with that, he was gone, shooting into the trees.

Sasuke stared after him.

_I…still want…that power…_

_He…is…_

_(Perhaps)_

_The ticket to the success of my—_

_("I WILL KILL YOU, ITACHI!")_

_Yes…_

_He could be my ultimate weapon…_

·

·

·

"How did it…"

"The Uchiha, Hokage-sama."

"Sasuke managed to trigger _that?_ Was their fight that intense?"

"Hokage-sama, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, the trigger was something…_much_ different."

"…"

"…"

"You don't say…"

"Not a word of a lie, my lord."

"Well, that's…that's just amusing. Not to mention intriguing. Be sure to keep an eye on that development."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Now, onto more pressing matters."

"…"

"Was the Chakra strong enough for anyone else to detect?"

"With the exception of a sensory-type ninja, Hokage-sama, it was in the beginning stages. Much too weak. Not even a sliver of the power he released in Nami no Kuni."

"Good. This will remain between us, and one of my ANBU—Tasaki, you remember him. The council is not to know of this."

"Understood."

"You're dismissed, Kakashi."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

·

·

·

The next few days were…irksome for Sasuke, to say the least. Naruto had been out of commission for two days now and he'd been spending all his time cooped up in his apartment, never leaving. The onetime Sasuke had forced entrance, he found the apartment devoid of any life apart from the plants the blonde idiot cared for.

_Where is that moron?,_ Sasuke wondered as he searched the village. It was amazing that, even as loud and obnoxious as the fair-haired Genin was, when he wanted to disappear, he _vanished_. It was the most annoying of ironies, as much as Sasuke wanted to ignore it. Simply put, he had no chance of finding the blonde if said blonde didn't want to be found.

And Naruto's plan might've worked too, had he not let down his guard just _slightly_ on the third day.

Hidden in the depths of Team Eight's usual training grounds, he let himself lay out in the middle of one of the many clearings. He didn't think Sasuke would be busy combing the village for him _again_ for the _third_ day. He didn't think Sasuke would be searching _this_ training ground out of all of them. He just wanted to relax.

Of course, that worked well to the Uchiha's advantage.

"You've been avoiding me," came the low voice out of the blue. Naruto's eyes sprang open and he swiftly backed himself against a tree. The Uchiha was squatting not a few feet from him, eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Damn right I'm avoiding you, creep!" Naruto hissed, "You molested me!" Sasuke's lips twisted into a smirk.

"I do recall me telling you to stop when you started squirming, usuratonkachi," He murmured, eyes locked on the Genin, "But that doesn't excuse you avoiding me. Why?"

Naruto gaped at him. "_Why?_ You…you absolute asshole! You…you fucking violated me! You had an…" He looked extremely uncomfortable, but it didn't very much bother Sasuke, who simply contented himself with staring at the younger boy.

"…"

"…"

Naruto sat there, breathing heavily while keeping suspicious eyes on the Uchiha Clan Head. Everything had suddenly become infinitely different, with no chance of this rectifying itself. _He probably hit his head too hard in Nami, _the younger boy reasoned, _that's the only logical explanation. Or his near-death experience messed up something in his head—_

"You'd be an uke," Sasuke said suddenly. Breaking from his thoughts, Naruto frowned and tilted his head.

"What's an uke?" He inquired.

—_he_ **smirked**—

_Blasted asshole,_ Naruto inwardly cursed when he realized that Sasuke wouldn't be answering his question anytime soon.

"You have something inside you," The boy said instead.

_The air stilled._

_The life paused._

Was there a heart in Naruto's chest? He surely couldn't believe so—it must've beat right out of his body. _This is…_

"I…"—could he even choke out any words?—"What I…" He should've anticipated this. _That_ day had only been recently.

"Relax. I don't mind whatever it is."

…_Could this…?_

_("It's because he doesn't know, child. For if he did…")_

"You don't know what you're saying—" But all of a sudden Sasuke was right in his face, onyx eyes no longer emotionless, but _intense_ and _demanding to get their point across_. Naruto flinched and would've drawn away if he hadn't already been sitting against a tree.

"I'm perfectly aware of what I'm saying," The normally disinterested boy hissed, "You have an unimaginable power. I like it. And for my goals, _I need you_."

_He…he doesn't care…?_

_("He is lying.")_

_But…he said he liked it!_

_("He is lying!")_

_He said he…needed me…_

_("HE IS LYING!")_

_No. He is…_**not**.

Turning his head to the side, Naruto grumbled out as he blushed, "…Let's just go friggin' spar, teme."

_And if…_**it** _doesn't matter…_

_Or isn't considered…my curse…_

The dark-haired boy's lips flicked up briefly—so briefly that if Naruto had blinked, he would've missed it—, but the smile reflected in his eyes all the same. These two… This was…

_Perhaps your past transgressions can be forgotten._

For a moment, Naruto grinned back.

_Or perhaps this is our renewal._

\.../

_**A/N:**_** The ending isn't really how I first imagined it, but…um…I still kind of like it. I'm not completely satisfied, but I am mildly so. So let me know what you think in that little reviewing box!**

**-Atom-**


End file.
